


Oh Bo, This is a No Go

by orphan_account



Category: Bo Burnham - Fandom
Genre: 500 words, Fic Giveaway, Other, Self Ship, bo burnham - Freeform, piano playing, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cadie is frustrated with this dumb piano, but Bo helps out.





	Oh Bo, This is a No Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ppidgeotto](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ppidgeotto).



> This fic was a request fill from a fic giveaway i did for 1k followers. This one was for @ppidgeotto on tumblr. Hope it's good!!!!

For some reason, the keys grew more intimidating with each passing hour. Cadie rubbed their aching fingers and glared at the keys with bubbling frustration. How hard could this possibly be? It was just...what? Three separate chords? Anyone could do that! Surely they could too. They took a deep breath, forcing their curses to stay at bay, and they placed their hands on the keys they thought were right. Their sheet music had abandoned them, as if they could read it anyway, and the keys on this piano weren't labeled as the piano they owned at home did.

Cadie mumbled to themself. "It's A..and..E...and...B?" They pressed the keys down, and out came a sour n  
ote that left them whispering curses. "Motherfucker."  
They tried again. Once more, mis matched notes played instead of the ones that were supposed to. They smacked the piano, and honestly, it sounded better than what they'd been playing so far. 

"Goddamnit!"

Cadie heard the door behind them squeak open, and they almost shrunk into themself with embarassment. 

"Getting a lot of work done in here aren't we?" asked Bo.

They turned around and saw him standing there, smirking like he already knew the answer, because who couldn't with those notes? They nodded.

"Oh, SO much work. I'm writing an album as we speak."

Bo snickered, and stepped forward towards Cadie. He stood over the piano, which Cadie swore was just mocking them at this point. "Show me what you're doing."

They placed their fingers in the relative position they'd been a few moments ago. Bo shook his head.

"You're really twisting your hands around. Look--" he bent down to show them-- "you don't need your hands on the very edge of the key. Relax, and don't force it."

"Relaxation doesn't help me read sheet music, Robert."

"I can't read sheet music either."

Cadie slammed the keys again. "That's why it's so frustrating! You can just do like blehh menlehhh mleehhh!" They moved their fingers across the keys in a random, unpleasant fashion. "And music comes out! And I cant even play a chord! If I can't do something like play the PIANO, what am I even good for?"

They felt a hand on their shoulder, and they looked up from their huff. Bo reached down and took their hand.

"Put your hand like this," he instructed. Though, he didn't really have to because he had already placed Cadie's hand on the keys he was talking about. "These three. Press them twice, and then just move your hand down one note, and move the last finger up to major."

They stared at the keys, and, under his hand, pressed them twice and moved over as he said. The small string of notes sounded...great. Like the beginning of a song even.

Bo removed his hand. "Okay, now you do one, but on a different octave."

Cadie didn't think this would work, they could barely turn on the piano without messing up, but they tried anyway. Same notes. And surprisingly, same sound, only higher pitched. Seriously?

"It's that easy?" They asked.

"Yeah, you could honestly play those and you could have a little tune."

"Little hearty medley."

"I'd love to hear you sing."

"Not happening."

Bo planted a quick kiss on Cadie's head, an unspoken your welcome to their unspoken thank you. Before he left the room though, he said, "Oh, its okay, I can hear you when you shower."

Fuck.


End file.
